The Night You Cried
by xiNNoSeNcEx
Summary: on hiatus! Maria can't find her date for the Yule Ball, all she can find is a pale boy who is crying. (Please Review!)
1. chapter 1

The Night You Cried By troubled pixie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters or any songs used in this fiction.  
  
'.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+-*  
  
Ginny stood up and sighed. It was finally the night of the Yule Ball. The night where she would get something, she wanted her entire life, a kiss from Harry Potter. She flattened out her dress and walked into the common room.  
  
Her friend, Maria, was busy eating little chocolates.  
  
"You will get a stomach ache if you continue to eat like that." Ginny said.  
  
Maria looked at Ginny. "I always eat chocolate when I'm bored. Obviously, you dislike it." She said.  
  
Ginny pulled away the box of chocolates and stuffed them into the trash bin. "Come on, let's go." Ginny said.  
  
"I can't. look at me, I look awful." Maria said.  
  
Ginny looked at her dress, her hair, her makeup, and her jewelry. She looked lovely. She looked gorgeous. She looked beautiful, very beautiful. "You look fine, better than me." She said.  
  
Maria smiled and stood up.  
  
Maria and Ginny walked down the Grand Staircase. Harry waited for Ginny at the last step. He had a bouquet of roses for her and a small tiara. Ron and Hermione were standing next to Harry, hand-in-hand. Ginny smiled she hoped that that's the way they were going to end up after the ball, hand-in-hand.  
  
Maria fixed her tiara on her head and looked at all her friends. They had someone to love, and, of course, they had a date for the Yule Ball.  
  
They entered the Great Hall. Maria quickly walked to the Punch Bowl. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the middle of the room.  
  
'.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+-*  
  
"I feel sorry for Maria." Ginny said to Harry.  
  
"She'll find someone, don't worry." Harry said silently.  
  
"Thank you. for taking me to the Yule Ball." Ginny said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you for coming with me." He said.  
  
Ginny watched Maria get some punch from the punch bowl. How could someone as pretty as her not have a date for the Yule Ball? She sighed and put her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
'.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+-*  
  
"New member of the Dream Team, I see." Pansy said.  
  
Maria looked at her. "What Dream Team?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. you should know by now. Pansy is my name. Nice to meet you." Pansy said. She took out her hand and motioned Maria to shake it.  
  
"Maria." She said. She gave Pansy a quick, gentle shake.  
  
"So, who's your date?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Where's yours?" Maria asked.  
  
"I asked you first." Pansy said.  
  
"I don't have one." Maria said sadly.  
  
"Mine. is somewhere. You can have him I guess. He's useless anyways." Pansy said, angrily.  
  
"Why, what did he do?" Maria asked.  
  
"He's been pissed at me for no reason. I guess you can have him now, go out there and get him." Pansy said.  
  
Maria smiled. "Where is he?" she asked.  
  
"I really don't know, but he's probably outside, getting some air or something." Pansy said.  
  
Maria ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
'.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+-*  
  
"Where is he?" Maria asked. She just remembered something. She forgot to ask for his name.  
  
"That's great." Maria said angrily to herself. She finally found herself a date, hopefully, but she had forgotten to ask for his name.  
  
She sat down on a little bench, hoping that her new date will come to her. She started humming. He didn't come yet. She started to sing:  
  
"Remember the first day when I saw your face Remember the first day when you smiled at me You stepped to me and you said to me I was the woman you dreamed about Remember the first day when you called my house Remember the first day when you took me out We had butterflies although we tried to hide And we both had a beautiful night  
  
The way we held each other's hand The way we talked the way we laughed It felt so good to find true love I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
I know that he loves me' cause he told me so I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show When he stares at me, you see that he cares for me You see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts And he's missing me if he's not kissing me And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
Remember-"  
  
Maria stopped. A few drops came down her eyes. She heard someone crying in the background. She walked towards the bushes and saw a pale boy sitting on a bench crying.  
  
"Go away." He said.  
  
"No." Maria said. "What's wrong?"  
  
The boy looked at her and wiped his tears.  
  
"My name is Maria." She said. She extended her arm for him to shake it.  
  
He shyly took her hand and shook it gently. "Draco Malfoy." He said.  
  
"Oh." Maria said. "So what happened?"  
  
"I have no date." He said. "I wanted to go with someone else, but I thought she already had a date. So I had to go with someone I didn't want. and."  
  
"What's so sad about that?" she asked.  
  
"You would only understand if you were me. I just saw her. at the stairs, she looked lovely of course, but then at the end. her friends are my enemies. I'm never going to have a chance with her." Draco said. "Don't you have a problem?"  
  
Maria smiled. "Of course I do. I have no date to the Yule Ball. and I finally found some girl who'll give me her date, but I forgot to ask for his name. so I have no idea who he is. so I guess I'm dateless." She said.  
  
"Oh." Draco said. "I heard you singing. you sing lovely. I'm just wondering, why were you singing?"  
  
"I was bored." Maria said.  
  
"Can you sing again?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know." Maria said. "It's cold out here. why did you choose to cry here?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to see me crying." Draco said.  
  
"What's wrong with crying? Everyone cries." Maria said.  
  
"It's not right for me. It's just not right." Draco said.  
  
"I saw you cry." Maria said.  
  
Draco looked at her. "Well, let's go back inside." Draco said. He smiled as they walked back in.  
  
'.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+.¸.+´¯`+-* End Chapter  
  
A/N: Song, Brown Eyes, is copyright to Destiny's Child. :) Please Review! :) 


	2. chapter 2

The Night You Cried  
By troubled pixie  
Chapter 2  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
"My, my, Draco." Pansy said.  
  
Draco looked at her evilly.  
  
Pansy smiled at Maria and gave her a wink.  
  
"You know her?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
Maria looked at him. "Of course I do... she's the girl who made me look for her date." Maria said.  
  
"Well, I'm her date." Draco said.  
  
Maria looked at him. "Oh..." Maria said. She walked away from the two and headed towards the other side of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Draco said.  
  
Too late— or not. Maria turned around and took a look at Draco. "I'm just kidding." Maria said. She walked towards Draco and smiled.  
  
Draco smiled back. "Dance with me?" He asked. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Maria put her arms around Draco's neck. Draco slowly put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. They were dancing so close, it looked like they were going to kiss each other.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. She saw Maria dancing with Draco. She smiled and looked back at Harry, who was humming the tune with his eyes closed. She looked back at Maria. "DRACO?!" She loudly whispered to herself.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. "Say something, dear?" he asked.   
  
Ginny looked at Harry, and was quiet for a few seconds. "I said Draino." she said.   
  
"Draino?" Harry asked.   
  
Ginny smiled. "Nothing..." she said. She looked back at Draco and Maria.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
Draco looked at Maria. Her eyes were closed and he gently kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She closed her eyes again and continued dancing.  
  
Finally, the song was over. Ginny rushed over to Maria and tugged her away from Draco.  
  
Draco looked curiously at Maria and Ginny.  
  
"Draco Malfoy? You were that desperate? Here, you can have Harry for a dance." Ginny said.  
  
"Why?" Maria asked.  
  
"Because... just do it. Dance with Harry for me..." Ginny said.  
  
Maria walked quickly to Harry, because a slow song was now playing.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco and sighed.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
"Ginny told me to dance with you." Maria said.   
  
Harry stuck out his hand and grabbed Maria's. They walked towards the center of the room.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
"Draco, stand up." Ginny commanded.  
  
Draco looked at her. "Weasley, what have you done with my date?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, just stand up... I want to talk to you." She said. She stood there, patiently waiting.  
  
Finally Draco stood up near the middle of the song.  
  
He walked her somewhere so no one could see him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ginny said, pretending her arms were on Draco's shoulders.  
  
"Because... I have no date for the Yule Ball." Draco said.  
  
"Are you going to hurt her?" Ginny asked. She sounded like she was Maria's mother.   
  
"No, of course not..." Draco said. He smiled a little evilly at Ginny.  
  
"You are going to hurt her are you?" Ginny said.  
  
"No, of course not." Draco said, once again.  
  
"Well, you better not... because she's my friend... and I don't want to see her hurt. But if you do... hurt her... watch out." Ginny said almost evilly.  
  
Draco pulled Maria away from Harry. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Maria and Draco.  
  
"What's he doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Please don't ask..." Ginny said.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
"You're friends with Ginny?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's very nice." Maria said.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
Draco looked up at his ceiling. The words "Yeah, she's very nice." haunted his head all night. He had danced with a girl who thought the Weasley's were nice...  
  
and he danced with the girl... he was about to fall in love with...  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
A/N: Short, yes... why? because i'm writing another fan fic... lol... AND i found all these other HP fan fics on my computer :) hee hee... 


	3. chapter 3

The Night You Cried  
  
By troubled pixie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
A/N: long wait, yes i know. busy? yes. plus, i thought my keyboard was broken (i thought i spilled water on my keyboard), when in reality, it was the stupid jacked up 3D mouse. Thanks to one of my middle school graduation presents (a monkey 3D scrolling mouse) i can freely type and do whatever i want.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
Draco Malfoy walked along the corridor towards the exit of the dungeons. He heard a laugh that sounded vaguely familliar. A laugh coming from the Grand Staircase.  
  
He looked up. It was Maria. She was laughing for no apparent reason. Draco smiled and rushed over to her.  
  
"Hey." Maria said.  
  
"I didn't see you at the dungeons last night." Draco said.   
  
Maria stared at him blankly.  
  
Draco looked at her badge. She wasn't a Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. "Oh..." Draco said.  
  
Maria looked at his badge. She smiled and said, "Oh."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to do something!" He silently walked away from her.  
  
"Um... bye?" Maria said silently.  
  
He looked back at her and then continued looking at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny ran into Maria.  
  
"AH!" Maria screeched.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
Draco looked at Maria. It was so obvious she was a Gryffindor. She was friends with Ginny, but a Hufflepuff could have been friends with Ginny.   
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
"I'm sooo sorry... it's just... i couldn't find my left sock." Ginny said.  
  
Maria smiled and both of them continued walking to the Great Hall.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
"Had fun last night?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Yeah, loads." Draco said.  
  
Pansy smiled with an evil look on her face.  
  
"You knew..." Draco asked.  
  
"Knew what?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Pass me the butter." Crabbe said.  
  
Draco did, then he continued his conversation with Pansy. "You knew she was in Gryffindor."  
  
"Of course I did." Pansy said.   
  
Her pug-like face looked like it was about ready to be kicked. Draco was going to kick it... and she would look like a kicked Pug. Ah, he could see it now.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
"Harry asked me out! I'm so excited. Everything I hoped for came true last night!" Ginny said excitingly.  
  
Maria looked at Draco from where she was sitting. She slowly chewed on her pancake, slowly chewed. Nice and slow.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. "Harry asked me out... aren't you at least a bit happy with me?"  
  
"I'm happy." She continued eating her pancake slowly.  
  
"Eat faster!" Ginny said. She looked at Draco.... then looked at Maria. "He doesn't like Gryffindors."  
  
"Why is it me who usually finds things out later?" Maria asked.  
  
"Most Slytherins hate Gryffindors. It's some house racism." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, Draco's probably not in part in the 'most Slytherins'" Maria stated, feeling a little bit happier.  
  
"Believe me he hates us." Ginny said. "I know he does."  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
A/N: Just had to end right there... too lazy to add more... 


	4. chapter 4

The Night You Cried  
  
By troubled pixie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
A/N: yes another long wait... i think. sooo many thingz has been running through mai mind. I'll try to continue this, I'll TRY. I'll try to make this chapter longer...  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
Maria followed her friend around the rest of the day. Her head was bowed most of the time, but suddenly popped up whenever they walked past Draco or when Draco was making snide comments about Harry. Her head would pop up whenever she heard Draco's name mentioned, or when she heard threats that sounded like something Draco would do.  
  
"I think I'll go back to our dormitory..." Maria said, quietly to her friend.  
  
Ginny nodded quickly. She was too busy giving Harry a tour of the school, even though Harry knew where everything was.  
  
Maria walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room, until she was stopped by Draco.  
  
"Hi." Draco said.  
  
Maria smiled and tried to keep him away from the Gryffindor portrait. "Wobble duck." She quietly said.  
  
"Wobble what?"  
  
"Duck. Wobble duck."   
  
"What kind of password is that?"  
  
Maria laughed. "A Gryffindor password. I suppose your passwords are probably foul words, such as mudblood?"  
  
"Actually, it is mudblood." He smiled.  
  
Maria walked into the common room. She watched the portrait close the hole, but it did not.  
  
"Why are you not closing?" she asked.  
  
"That young boy seems to know the password. I don't close until everyone who says the password proceeds inside." The portrait said. She returned to her sleep and finally closed after Draco walked in.  
  
"That portraits been a bit dumb lately. Go walk outside. I don't want to get in trouble for having a Slytherin, such as yourself, inside."  
  
"Well that Slytherin chooses to stay here with that pretty young lady, such as yourself, he danced with during the Yule Ball."   
  
Maria sighed and lead him behind a secret portrait hole.  
  
"Why are we going here?"  
  
"It's a secret spot... you can get in here from one of the portraits near the Slytherin dungeons."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She continued leading him through the secret portrait hallway into a nice, warm room with fire burning. There were a few couches in the center and a few shelves with jars full of sweets, enough to let you survive for years. (A/N: lol even tho itz bad fer yoo) "Dumbledore calls this the secret lovers lounge, while I call it the lounge where all hell breaks lose."  
  
Draco slightly laughed. "You took me here because?"  
  
"We can talk in here if you want... even though you probably won't like it, judging by the fact that I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"Something's changed... after we walked pass each other many times earlier... it's just changed."  
  
"I certainly can't trust you anymore. Just go..." Maria walked back to the common room.  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
Late at night...  
  
Maria yawned. She walked down the steps to go sit by the fire to warm herself up. She felt a strange chill crawling up her spine everytime she slept for a few minutes. She stared at the portrait that hung next to the Girls' dormitry stairs. The frame had seemed to have glowing edges around the portrait. There was somebody in there. She walked inside the quiet hallway and heard a strange noise getting louder and louder as she approached the lounge. It was just Draco snoring. He lied on the couch and seemed to look like he was staring at the ceiling most of the time. She knudged him on the shoulder and pushed him off the couch to wake him up.  
  
"Huh?" He said, sleepily.  
  
"Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Maria asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Draco said.  
  
Maria stared at the wood in the fireplace. "The fires been burning ever since the afternoon."  
  
"Maybe because it's always on."  
  
"No... it's because someone was in this room. The firewoods enchanted to burn when someone approaches the lounge or is IN the lounge."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is. I've been here more than you."  
  
He helped himself sit up and down on the couch. "Well..."  
  
"What's the real reason of why you're here?"  
  
"I was..."  
  
She sat there patiently waiting.  
  
"Waiting for you..."  
  
'.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•.¸.•´¯`•-*  
  
A/N: prolly that was short 2 lol.... i was sooooooooo tired kant help but stoppin there... REVIEW please 


End file.
